Evaded Timeline
by forshadowedMadness
Summary: This is a fic about sober Gamzee with two of my trolls. You should know the drill with homestuck about now, rater M for language.


The wind was gentle, so Shadow would leave the window open. She never seemed intimidated of someone coming in. Heck, she was the only troll to leave their door unlocked during day hours. (which was basically night) Despite this show of bravery, she was mostly terrified of the outside world. Today was unusually lay back,not a sound even from next door. Not only that, but no one was online. Finally, Gamzee's trolltag lit up. This was an hour ago, yet he hadn't trolled her. She rose a skeptical brow, starting to panic a bit. "What! What am I doing? I don't give a shit about him!" she huffed then shook her head. Her eyes still focused on his tag though. She then glanced at the next door hive. A familiar noise could be heard from outdoors. Shadow sighed then stood up to get a fish out of the fridge. She then proceeded to waltz toward the tide and toss it at a monster hanging about. Nessie mom, her lusus. The only reason she'd ever bothered to go outside. After what felt like an hour's worth of exchanged glances, the little meeting was over. Shadow returned to her hive and sat down at the computer desk. Both Gamzee and Verdor had messaged her. First was to be Verdor,  
>he was her good friend.<p>- taintedPhantasm [TP] began trolling forshadowedMadness [FM] -<p>

TP: Shadow TP: Today I 3ncount3r3d Mist3r Ampora FM: Don't you talk to him everyday?  
>TP: Y3s TP: but TP: It was r3al FM: Wait, face to face?<br>TP: Y3s~!  
>FM: Woah, big step omg FM: I'm glad for you Verdor!<br>TP: Y3s but 3v3n b3tt3r TP: Sinc3 h3's visiting the shor3 h3 off3r3d to l3t m3 tag along.  
>FM: Woah shit FM: You're coming here? o.o TP: Y3s FM: Oh man FM: That's... wow. o:<br>FM: You're actually coming out of your CavE?  
>FM: MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs TP: 3rr, y3s TP: I would pr3f3r you don't g3t Makara involv3d.<br>FM: Why not?  
>FM: I know I complain a lot but he's real nice.<br>TP: It is my only r3qu3st.  
>FM: Well, I'm not in charge of him so it's not my DeCisIoN hun.<br>TP: sigh TP: Very well FM: See you soon, I gotta get back to Gamz! o3o

- forshadowedMadness [FM] gave up trolling taintedPhantasm [TP] -

Shadow had to wonder why Verdor wouldn't want to meet Gamzee. It's all right though, maybe it was just too much to handle.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling forshadowedMadness [FM] -

TC: hey motherfucker TC: HOW'S IT GOING ALL THE MOTHERFUCK DOWN?  
>FM: Verdor is going to visit man FM: So I guess just a tad excited.<br>TC: you sure manage to find weird things to get excited about.  
>TC: BUT YOU KNOW, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT A LOT OF MOTHERFUCKING THINGS THIS MORNING.<br>TC: Do you ever wonder if you're acting out your role wrong?  
>TC: GOING ABOUT THE WHOLE WORLD MOTHERFUCKING WRONG?<br>TC: Like, you're missing some really important shit.  
>TC: THEN AN INSTANT LATER YOU REALIZE HOW MOTERFUCKING STUPID YOU'VE BEEN ACTING?<br>TC: Like an immature idiot.  
>TC: I FEEL MOTHERFUCKING FOOLISH, YOU HEARING IT MOTHERFUCKER?<br>FM: Uh FM: If you mean, "are you reading?"  
>FM: Then yes FM: Do I get the point?<br>FM: No, hahah. TC: then I suggest you get schoolfed about shit.  
>FM: Gamz, you're starting to ScArE me a bit. o.O TC: I HOPE I MOTHERFUCKING AM.<br>TC: you need some sense put in you.  
>TC: YOU NEED SOME MOTHERFUCKING SENSE TO BE MOTHERFUCKING SHOVED INTO YOU.<br>TC: I will make that shit happen.  
>TC: I WILL MOTHERFUCKING MAKE SURE THAT SHIT HAPPENS MOTHERFUCKER.<br>FM: OH GOD, NO FM: I have plenty of sense, lol.  
>FM: What's with all the caps though?<br>TC: ...use your fuckin head FM: ... woah, you serious?  
>FM: No really, are you?<br>FM: No jokes here?  
>TC: YES I AM MOTHERFUCKING SERIOUS TC: what made you think I was joking?<br>FM: Wha...  
>FM: I... ohmygod FM: What's gotten in to you?<br>TC: JUST MY MOTHERFUCKING SANITY TC: What am I doing TC: I NEED TO DEAL WITH YOU, MOTHERFUCKING NOW.  
>TC: I am higher than you TC: I AM HIGHER THAN MOTHERFUCKING ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS FM: Oh shit, you really aren't joking around<p>

- terminallyCapricious [TC] gave up trolling forshadowedMadness [FM] -

Shadow sat still, she couldn't believe what was happening now. "What's his problem...?" she grumbled with a shrug. She heard something, as though... she'd left the door unlocked. She had left the door unlocked hadn't she? She looked back towards it, nothing. She sighed with relief and walked over casually to lock it,  
>just in case Gamzee was going on a rampage or something. "Pfft, what am I worrying about?" she scoffed. She paused when she heard the slightest noise and looked around frantically. She then sat down back at her desk.<p>

- foshadowedMadness [FM] began trolling coreSymphony [CS] -

FM: CS, you awake?  
>CS: What's up broham?<br>FM: I think Gamzee has snapped FM: and I feel like someone else is in the house with me. ._.;;  
>CS: Snapped?<br>CS: But Gamzee is so goofy all the time!  
>CS: He's probably just kidding around.<br>FM: I'm not so sure about that but FM: I probably shouldn't worry, just being paranoid.  
>FM: Gonna go wash up a bit, later.<br>CS: Bye

- forshadowedMadness [FM] ceased trolling coreSymphony [CS] -

CS was right, he was probably just messing around with her. He did that from time to time. She sighed heavily then stood up, someone else was there.  
>Was she really being paranoid or...? The bed thing humans use, she'd built one since she preferred it. Oddly enough, she wasn't a fan of slime. She took a seat and thought a bit."I don't know what I should be feeling... Maybe I should go check up on him again or...?" a little ding played from the old laptop. When she saw the trolltag she cringed.<p>

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling forshadowedMadness [FM] -

CG: OKAY LET'S MAKE THIS QUICK CG: ERIDAN SAID YOU LIVE BY GAMZEE CG: SO I HAD BETTER GIVE YOU A REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT WARNING CG: SO LISTEN UP FM: Ugh, fine.  
>CG: IF HE IS SOBER CG: YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACK FM: Gamzee? Sober? lol, quit messing with me carcino.<br>FM: But how would you even be able to tell?  
>CG: HIS TYPING CHANGES AND HIS VOLUME FLUXUATES IF YOU ARE ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIM.<br>FM: Fluxuates...?  
>FM: Like, one line is calm FM: but the other one is basically shouting?<br>CG: EXACTLY.  
>FM: Well uh, he was typing kind of FM: LIKE THIS FM: and swearing a lot FM: WHEN USING MOTHERFUCKING CAPS.<br>CG: ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
>CG: NO JOKE?<br>FM: Yeah. o:  
>FM: And err, I did have the door unlocked FM: but it's locked now.<br>CG: JUST WATCH IT, AND DON'T LET HIM NEAR YOU NO MATTER WHAT CG: THE KEY IS AVOID HIM.  
>FM: Okay.<p>

- foshadowedMadness [FM] gave up trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

Now she knew it wasn't a joke, but had she ever seen Gamzee serious before? That was an ensured 'nope'. She sat by the window and eyed next door, still not a sound. Then she heard it, a honk. Doubtlessly one of a bike horn, coming from down stairs. The world changed dramatically, she was stuck now. Sober or not though,  
>was he really strong? She relaxed with that thought, he couldn't be so bad. She stood up and walked over to her katana, then set it to her strife just in case.<br>She was going to confront him, but with every step down the stairs she grew more and more anxious. She heard another honk and froze, that broke it.  
>She really was horrified of what was waiting down there. Even so, she got to the bottom and found nothing exactly. Maybe he hadn't actually gotten in, maybe it was all paranoia? She sighed and continued to browse the lower level, nothing. "Hmph, everything seems in place." she muttered. She looked down at the floor,<br>her shadow looked a bit odd, kind of like- she flinched. "Don't... turn... around..." she squeaked, cringing. The shadow looked as though is were grinning right up at her. It took a while, but she did eventually turn around. Sure enough, Gamzee was waiting there. Everything was ice cold, neither of them made a move for some time. "Hey motherfucker," he pinched her nose "Got your nose." he said in a quiet voice. Shadow stumbled back into the floor, "C-cut that out!" her voice shook.  
>"WHAT'S THE MATTER MOTHERFUCKER? Cat got your tongue?" he questioned. Karkat was right, his volume did fluxuate. He was sober, it was confirmed now.<br>Shadow certainly did not expect this, but why was she cowering? He was just weird, not strong right? She stood up, still shivering. "Cut this shit out..."  
>she growled. " WHAT WAS THAT MOTHERFUCKER? Can't hear you..." he said, gesturing that he couldn't hear." I SAID TO MOTHERFUCKING CUT IT OUT!" Shadow raised her voice in an angered seemed slightly surprised for a moment, but shrugged it off almost instantly. He actually seemed a bit upset with the comment. "WHY ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING TALKING LIKE THAT?" he hissed. "Why the motherfuck are you acting like you're MOTHERFUCKING HIGHER?" he added in a fury.<br>"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Shadow snapped in return. Well, she certainly didn't expect him to hit her all of a sudden.  
>She was sent tumbling a good couple feet and squeaked when she hit the wall. "Hhh!" she spit out a bit of blood and began to shakily pull herself up and face him.<br>His eyes were a darker orange now, and he looked pretty damn mad. "Sh...it." she breathed. "You're tougher than I thought." she added. "So what? You want to fight? Is that it?" she inquired." you'll..." he muttered."Yeah, what? What will I do?" she asked in an impatient matter.  
>"kneel!" he hissed, nearly smacking her again with a juggling club. He stopped hardly an inch from her face causing her to cringe.<br>Shadow pushed it away slightly and looked at up at him. It was hard, but she forced herself to look right into his eyes. "Gamz... please..." she squeaked.  
>" I SAID TO MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL MOTHERFUCKER!" he spat, making like he was gonna give her another good swing. He stopped right on her cheek this time.<br>Shadow was looking down, eyes closed just waiting for the impact. He nudged her a bit, then lifted her face up with the pin.  
>"You scared motherfucker?" he questioned. "ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SCARED, MOTHERFUCKER?" he snapped when she didn't answer. Still nothing, she just looked at the floor. "Answer." he said, " I SAID MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER!" he snarled, shaking her up. Rather than a literate response, she just screamed. He stopped, " Heh,<br>You know... Your scream is just so motherfucking cute." he chuckled. "K..." she was about to speak, but stopped. There was no answer to that, nothing at all.  
>What she had just done, it was so pointless. No one could have heard it, she was alone here. Worst of all, no slime pie could fix this.<br>Gamzee nudged her several times with little response. He got down at her level and poked her again. She shivered, but that was it. He scowled, " WHY DON'T YOU ALL MOTHERFUCKING LET ME HEAR THAT AGAIN?" he inquired. He heard a faint cry, and he drew a little closer. "Come on, quit sleeping." he scoffed."It's pointless, just end it already." she responded finally. Gamzee slammed her hands against the wall, " WHAT'S MOTHERFUCKING POINTLESS?" he spat."Fighting you, you're obviously surperior here." Shadow huffed, glaring. He let her go and grumbled a bit. Shadow used the oppurtunity well,  
>she quickly went into strife and stabbed him through the gut with her katana. Gamzee froze up momentarily, he actually seem surprised. The indigo color splattered all around the room like water color on a canvas. Gamzee's face was dark, he gripped the sword with his hand. Shadow pulled it out and backed away quickly. Gamzee turned around slowly, but this time he was shaking. More likely from the pain than fear of anything.<br>Shadow noticed Eridan stepping in, then stick whatever weapon it was he had to Gamzee's back. "That's quite enough, Gam." he stated, drumming his fingers on the trigger. Verdor wasn't far behind him, "You're lucky I can go through walls, now finish it." sighed quickly sprang up and clung to Gamzee, "No!  
>Don't!" she cried. Eridan seemed shocked, but then laughed. "Shadow, get away from him he's going to-" Gamzee covered Verdor's mouth before he could finish.<br>"Shoosh, man, shoosh." he hushed with a wink. "Gam, don't tell me you were just playing around this whole time?" said Eridan, folding his arms.  
>"What? What was I just doing?" inquired Gamzee.<p>


End file.
